Ryori no Shinzo: Heart of Cooking
by Wonder Chef's Cupcake
Summary: After thwarting Dark Chef's plans in Meltokio, Regal is recongnized by the Wonder Chef as a true chef with a deep heart of cooking.Overhearing, the jealous and infuriated Dark Chef uses his malevolent powers to brainwash Regal into joining him.
1. Prologue: The Nightmare Begins

Ryori no Shinzo: Heart of Cooking

_Story and concept by Wonder-Chefs-Cupcake_

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia, Wonder Chef, Dark Chef, or anyone for that matter! (cries)

Synopsis: After thwarting Dark Chef's plans to obtain the Ultimate Recipe in Meltokio, Wonder Chef recognizes Regal Bryant as a great chef with the heart of cooking, and tells him he could be the next Wonder Chef. Dark Chef overhears this and tricks Regal to join him to obtain the Ultimate Recipe. Rated PG-13 for violence, language, and some sexual content.

Notes: Since Wonder Chef and Dark Chef have no true names (at least not in the game); I am giving them simple names. Wonder Chef will be known as Hikaru Odoroku and Dark Chef will be known as Shikoroi Yami. Simple names make me happy! If I think of something more "creative", I will change them. Also, I would like to say that this story is **NOT** a shounen ai, so I don't want you people to think wrong. You'll see what I mean… I have the plot of this story written out, but I have no idea how many chapters it's going to be. I can prolly stretch it to around 5 moderately length chapters. I would to thank my friend SerpentKnightWingweaver for letting me use her Japanese dictionary! And thanks to the awesomely awesome Dark Magician Fairy who edited and added stuff to my story. Arigato tomodachi! The first few quotes are italicized because they are from the game and not from me. I added the detail though in case you never saw it… Well, on to the story, no da!

_+Prologue: The Nightmare Begins …+_

"_That was a marvelous battle, Regal Bryant!" _

The party jumped, startled by the Wonder Chef. _"Whoa! He came back!"_ Lloyd exclaimed.

"_In commemoration of your victory in the cooking showdown, I have a gift for you."_ The Wonder Chef smiled brightly and held out a neatly folded costume.

"_This is…"_ Regal stared at himself. He was wearing a white chef costume with a purple ascot. The sleeves had belts at the ends and he had brass buttons on the lining of his starched white vest. It made him look very sophisticated. He even had a chef hat that had a crest with a stitched "R" in it, sitting comfortably atop his blue hair.

"_You can feel the heartbeat of this costume! Become the next Wonder Chef and pursue the path of cooking. Regal, keep it up! You have the necessary qualities!" _

With that, the mysterious Wonder Chef disappeared in his usually array of smoke. Regal stared in confusion, and sighed deeply.

"_I guess I will take these clothes with gratitude…"_

After a moment of silence, the group headed toward the inn for some RR. Little did Lezareno's president know, he was being watched by a sinister shadow. The shadow walked away, a small "chinging" noise following it. It stopped, and pulled out a small-decorated fork hanging off a chain.

The fork had a pentacle on the prong and on its handle was engraved vines and decorations. The most unique thing about it though was the heart shaped gem at the bottom, which was half white and half black.

The shadow gave a toothy grin and said in a low mumble, "So Odoroku has his eyes on this man... Hmmm… He may be the key to the ultimate recipe. Handy I have my amulet." The figure stepped out of the shadows to reveal himself as the Dark Chef.

He was wearing his red cape wrapped around himself so he was concealed, and his blue chef hat was missing from its spot on his light blue hair. He smiled and glanced at the fork.

"If I can brainwash him and make him confront Hikaru…heh. The Wonder Chef family will finally fall, and the Dark Chef Alliance will finally obtain the Ultimate Recipe!"

Dark Chef smiled and pulled the fork off its chain. Chanting an incantation, the small fork grew to the size of a pitchfork. Digging into his pocket, he pulled out his hat and placed it on his head.

"Time to work my magic."

He ran in the direction of the inn and barged in. "Excuse me, Mr. Bryant! May I have a word?" he called, working around his deep voice to make it sound like an innocent child's call.

Regal blinked, then nodded. "Of course. What is it?"

"Can you join me outside? It's a conversation between cooks, not wannabe's-"

"HEY! Who ya callin' a wannabe? I'm an experienced cook!" Genis yelled, standing up abruptly, knocking over Lloyd's card castle. Lloyd screamed and dropped to the ground, crying.

"My-My….Car-Card Castle…."

Genis and Regal sweatdropped at the pitiful sight. Dark Chef cleared his throat.

"Oh! Yes sorry. I will join you outside."

"Excellent! Now please, if you would…"

Regal followed the mysterious chef out into the chilly evening. It was just about sunset and the sky was a colorful blend of purples and pinks.

"So what is it you need?"

Dark Chef turned around sinisterly and pointed his fork at Regal. "

YOU! Now leave your journey behind and join me!"

Regal's eyes wided as a black light came out of the fork and engulfed him. "What are you doing to me? Release me now!" Regal cried out. Dark Chef laughed and said, "Hikaru Odoroku as recognized you as the next potential 'Wonder Chef'. There is no higher honor! Becoming Wonder Chef gives you the power of the Ultimate Recipe! I strive for that! So I'll be using you to get the Ultimate Recipe. You have my deepest thanks, Regal Bryant."

"AGG!" Regal screamed. Feeling his mind go blank, he closed his eyes, a feeling of eternal sleep washing over him. Dark Chef laughed sinisterly as he touched Regal's new attire, the honor of Wonder Chef, and concentrating the force of his energy into his fingertips, he pushed the dark power into the clothes.

"_G o o d n i g h t, R e g a l B r y a n t…W h e n y o u a w a k e, y o u w i l l b e l o n g t o m e…"_

+Endnotes+

End of prologue…Chapter 1 should be up REALLY soon. If you noticed, I changed my account name to this, so no more Wheeler-KaibaGrl. Sniff. I'm going to work on Wrapped in your Trenchcoat maybe sometime this weekend. I have a chapter almost done. I've sorta gave up on that story. I just haven't got enough reviews to motivate me. Anyway, I've got plenty of motivation for this story. So see ya next chapter.

3, Wonder-Chef's-Cupcake


	2. The Quest

Ryori no Shinzo: Heart of Cooking

_Story and concept by Wonder-Chefs-Cupcake_

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia, Wonder Chef, Dark Chef, or anyone for that matter! (cries)

Synopsis: After thwarting Dark Chef's plans to obtain the Ultimate Recipe in Meltokio, Wonder Chef recognizes Regal Bryant as a great chef with the heart of cooking, and tells him he could be the next Wonder Chef. Dark Chef overhears this and tricks Regal to join him to obtain the Ultimate Recipe. Rated PG-13 for violence, language, and some sexual content.

Notes: The prologue was supposed to be chapter one, but I made it too short, so it became a prologue. This is THE official chapter 1..OMFG.I would love to give UBER MEGA big thank you's to SerpentKnightWingweaver and Dark Magician Fairy for their help and support! Thank you friends. I love you both lots! (Gives cookies). Also, I would like to say that Dark Chef is NOT gay, all right. You know how cynical bad guys are always creepy in a homo way, even though they're not. That's how Dark Chef is. Ok, after much waiting, onto to chapter one!

_+Chapter 1: The Quest…+_

"Heh…The time is near….He will soon awake…" The Dark Chef chuckled softly and swiftly turned around. Walking over to a stone table, he studied the form of the sleeping president of Lezareno.

"Hm..It's hard to believe that Odoroku would take interest in him…He must possess more than just good cooking skills. He DID beat _me_ after all…." The Dark Chef reached out and touched the emblem on Regal's hat and smirked.

"Such a lovely man… I must say I'm looking forward to this…."

Dark Chef smiled and touched Regal's lips. Sitting on the table, he leaned forward, his lips hovering inches above Regal's. Just when they were about to make contact, the door slammed open and a loud squeal emitted the area. Dark Chef sat up quickly and looked at the door.

"Oh, its you Kaneiryo…."

"Heya bro! Whatcha doin'?" The preteen squealed. Dark Chef covered his ears and yelled, "WHY MUST YOU YELL!"

"Because I am…HYPER CHEF!" The young girl claimed, striking a pose.

"How could I forget.." Dark Chef muttered.

"AWWW SHIKOROI! WHY ARE YOU SO MEAN!" Kaneiryo wined, clinging on her brother's back.

"I told you never to call me that name!" Dark Chef yelled at his sister. When the self-proclaimed Hyper Chef was about to argue back, the two of them heard a groan. They stopped glaring at each other and stared at Regal's stirring body. Dark Chef pushed Hyper Chef off of him and loomed over the awakening cook.

"Ah….He is waking up…."

They stared patiently, when eventually Regal's eyes fluttered open, luminating a soft crimson glow. Regal blinked and his eyes returned to their normal blue, but they still had a little of the red hue to them. Dark Chef looked completely ecstatic.

"Regal Bryant….Who am I?" The Dark Chef asked, to see if his powers had worked. Regal sat up and said, "Shikoroi Yami, a.k.a Dark Chef. My master, why do you ask?" Shikoroi's eyes lite up and he smirked.

"It's nothing. You were just asleep for a long time, so I figured you had forgotten me. Do you still remember your mission?"

Regal nodded and said, "The mission of the Dark Chef alliance is to obtain the Ultimate Recipe passed down through the Wonder Chef family. Current successor: Hikaru Odoroku."

Dark Chef clapped and said, "Great job, Regal. You _are_ one of my greatest chefs. Now please, if you would follow me…" Hyper Chef blinked and said, "Brother, where are you going?"

"Just going to refresh Regal's memory. Wait here Kei.."

"HEY! You're not allowed to call me that! Only people I like get to call me that nickname!"

"Yeah, yeah. Regal? Are you coming?"

"Yes sir." Regal said, standing up and following Dark Chef out of the room. Kei hopped on the table and pouted.

"What a jerk."

"So, master, what is it you wanted to speak with me with?" Regal asked, looking around. The place felt familiar, but still mysterious at the same time. He felt like he was walking through a medieval castle, with all the silk curtains and suits of armor. Dark Chef turned around and said, "That's what I want to talk to you about. Please, stop calling me 'master'. I plan on making you my successor, so you have no reason to call me 'master'. Please, call me Dark Chef like everyone else. But when it's just the two of us, you're free to call me Shikoroi. Understand?"

"Yes….Shikoroi.."

"That's a good boy. Now, to discuss your quest. What I want you to do is simple: capture the Wonder Chef. With that attire, you have the power to manipulate him to think you as one of his followers."

"How do these garments hold that power?"

"I had made them to look like one of the uniforms of the Wonder Chef family. You will simply be able to go up to Hikaru and capture him."

Regal blinked and asked in confusion, "How will I capture him?"

"With your handcuffs, Regal. If you allow me to remove them, I can fill them with a restraint, so they won't come off Odoroku, no matter how much he struggles. He won't be able to do his disappearing act either. So what do you say, Regal? Shall I remove those restraints from you?"

"If it makes you happy sir, than yes. Remove them."

"Excellent! Now hold still, this should be very simple." The Dark Chef chanted an incantation and touched the shackles. With a simple click, they dropped off of Regal's wrists and to the floor. Regal stared at the restraints, than at his wrist.

"My…hands are free…I've forgotten this feeling.."

He moved his hands together, and then to arm length.

"I have so much freedom now. Thank you, sir."

"You are welcome, Regal. Now, let me put a spell on these." Dark Chef picked up the restraints, and chanting yet another incantation, the shackles glowed a black hue and then simmered to their normal state.

Dark Chef handed the shackles to Regal and said, "Good luck, Regal Bryant. Odoroku should be at Altamira café. Bring him to me, alive."

"Yes sir. I'm honored that you have given me this mission." Regal bowed and started to walk away.

"Wait!"

Regal turned around and stepped back in surprise as Shikoroi grabbed his ascot and brought him so they were nose to nose.

"Just in case he give you trouble, take this…" Dark Chef whispered alluringly, as he put a cold metal object into Regal's hand.

"Just read the words…It'll show its true form. Once again, good luck Regal. I'm putting my trust in you." He let go of the purple cloth and walked away, leaving the new cook in shock.

Blinking, Regal looked at his hand and noticed that Shikoroi had given him a black fork with a pentacle on the prong. Noticing the words he had mentioned, Regal read them off in a confused matter.

"Dark Chef alliance, I am one with thee. Unleash thy power, show your true form to me." The fork began to glow, and grew so it was about 4 feet. "Wow. Well, I guess I should go. I will not disappoint you sir. I will bring Hikaru Odoroku here at all cost!"

Looking around, he blinked. "Um, how exactly do I get to Altamira?"

"I can help you with that!"

Regal turned around and blinked. "Aren't you 'Hyper Chef'?"

"Yep! That's me! I can help you get to Altamira in a jiffy! Follow me!"

Grabbing his hand, she dragged him down a hallway and into a dark room. Turning on a light, she pointed to a transporter.

"There! Just stand on there and say your destination. Its easy! I'll come with you so I can help you get back!" Hyper Chef explained, pulling out a spoon. Chanting the same words Regal did, her spoon grew to a 4-foot size also.

"OK, to Altamira we go! By the way, you can call me Kei. Teehee that rhymes!"

"Um, thank you Kei."

"No problem!"

In a flash of light, and a quick mind spaz, they stood in front of the entrance gates of Altamira, the beach side resort.

"Being here..It feels familiar…"

"Its prolly just a case of Deja' vu. Come on, let's go get that caped goon!"

"You have a cape too.."

"I knew that!" Kei blushed and walked toward the gates.

"Hey! Our trip was made short! There he is!" Kei exclaimed, pointing her spoon at the blonde haired chef, talking to a similarly dressed female with cream-colored hair.

"I wonder who that lady is? Should we take her too?" Kei asked. Regal's eyes seemed to glow and he said in a cool voice, "Yes. We will take her along. She may be of use."

Regal walked forward, his shackles hidden behind his back.

"Wonder Chef, what a surprise to see you!" Regal exclaimed.

"Hello, Mr. Regal Bryant! What a coincidence! I was just telling my friend Mystery Chef here about you! Do you have business?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do! With you!" Regal exclaimed, running at Hikaru.

"Teehee that rhymed too!" Kei pointed out. The woman known as Mystery Chef screamed as she watched Regal tackle the Wonder Chef to the ground.

"HIKARU!"

"CRÈME! GET OUTTA HERE!"

"I can't just leave you!"

"GO!" Hikaru screamed.

"Right!" Crème yelled as she ran toward the hotel.

"Nah ah! Your coming with us too!" Kei yelled, pulling out a rope. Glomping Crème to the ground, she tied her up and picked her up.

"Phew..This is hard work. At least you're light!"

Kei looked at Regal, who was having a hard time wrestling Hikaru down. This, of course, had started a lot of commotion in the city as many civilians and tourist took shelter around the area.

"CRÈME!" Hikaru yelled, running toward Kei.

"Uh oh! Sorry Regal, gotta run! I'll leave the transporter open for you!" And with that, the Hyper Chef ran out of the Altamira gate.

"How dare you kidnap her! You don't have the dignity to wear that costume!" Regal, seizing this opportunity ran forward and put the shackles onto Hikaru. The shackles shone brightly, than crackled with electricity. Hikaru screamed and fell to the ground in pain.

"Heh, that was easy. Now, come along." Regal said sinisterly, as he lifted the blonde from the ground and walked away.

"Oh, I don't think he would want to forget these!" Regal said, picking up Hikaru's hat and fork. Placing his own hat on his head, he walked away, leaving the whole town in disbelief. Only one thing was running through everyone's head;

"Why would Regal Bryant attack the Wonder Chef? And why did he do it here?"

OMG! I actually wrote a nice full chapter! I'm so proud of myself! (Hugs self) I'm really happy with how this turned out, even though I might get yelled at for my minor shounen ai content. Boo. I liked how I fitted it in.

OK, to explain, there was 2 new characters in here, and there will be many more. I will do a quick chart to explain who they are and who they belong to!

First, Hyper Chef. She belongs to my friend Danni. Hyper Chef's full name is Kaneiryo Gaki (I know Gaki means brat, but we couldn't find hyper in the Japanese dictionary. Oh well, it fits though! ;;) Her nickname is Kei, since saying Kaneiryo is a mouthful. She is Dark Chef's younger sister and around age 13. (Since I believe Dark Chef and Wonder Chef are really early 20's or really late teens.) Kei is known to be hyper and annoying, but proves to be helpful. She is obviously on the Dark Chef Alliance side. Her insignia changes, but is usually a smiley face or a swirl with a star.

Second, Mystery Chef. She belongs to me! Her full name is Crème Misuteri. Not much is known about her, cause she IS Mystery Chef! All that's known really is she's a servant of the Wonder Chef family and has been close to them for a few years. Her and Hikaru are best friends and always help each other in times of need. But they obviously couldn't now, could they? Crème is 19. Her insignia is a sun with a moon in front of it and a star at the points of the moon.

There will be many more chef's in later chapters, including the infamous SUPER CHEF with his mysterious rainbow spork (dedicated to my friend Nicole-Lu, aka Zephyr or God) and the all knowing, all fish cooking SUSHI CHEF, who belongs to my friend Caitlin. Look forward to these two new characters in later chapters.

I'm having fun writing this story!

3, Wonder-Chef's-Cupcake


	3. The Imprisonment

Ryori no Shinzo: Heart of Cooking

_Story and concept by Wonder-Chefs-Cupcake_

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia, Wonder Chef, Dark Chef, or anyone for that matter! (cries)

Synopsis: After thwarting Dark Chef's plans to obtain the Ultimate Recipe in Meltokio, Regal Bryant is recognized by Wonder Chef as a magnificent chef with a true heart of cooking. Overhearing this conversation, the jealous and infuriated Dark Chef uses his malevolent powers to brainwash Regal into thinking he's a member of the Dark Chef Alliance. Wishing to please his new master, Regal is sent off to abduct and subdue the Wonder Chef; and with him, the Ultimate Recipe. Of course, neither sides are alone… Rated PG-13 for violence, language, and some sexual content.

Notes: After a few notes from a friend, I redid this chapter and made a few sentence changes. YAYE! Chapter 2! I'm a lil upset tho, because I'm not getting too many reviews….So I changed my synopsis, so it catches your attention. Maybe I should just type S E X realllyyyy big…That would get my attention… Lol, j/k. Anywho, I original only played to introduce 2 new chef's in this chap, but I decided to introduce 3, maybe 4+. But 3 for sure! This chapter might be slow going, since I'm a little writer blocked. But I'm gonna try my best! Enough blabber! ONWARD NOISHE! b

_+Chapter 2:The Imprisonment…+_

"What? Is it true!"

"Yes! He actually caught him! Alive, at that!"

"Wow! That's amazing!"

"Well, of course! Mr. Regal _IS _the best around!"

"Shh…Here he comes.."

The two giggling chefs silenced themselves at once as they watched the gruff blue haired man pass by, the unconscious blond chef in his arms. Watching his back retreat into the dark corridor, the two chefs once again began to giggle loudly.

"Will you two shut up and get back to work? Not just stand there and stare at him!"

The two meeped and looked up, frightened looks on their faces.

"Oh….miss Kawaii….Um hello? It's a nice day, isn't it?"

The woman known as 'Kawaii' snarled and said in a menacing voice, "My name is Yuwaku….not Kawaii…And call me Seductive Chef. You know the rules." She glared at them once again and walked off. The two girls blinked and stared.

"I could have sworn her name was Kawaii!"

"It is. She supposedly has a split personality. Something to do with her past."

"Oh. Weird."

"I agree. But she's pretty lucky. I heard Master Yami is quite smitten with her. But they're just rumors."

"Well, you ARE the queen of rumors…"

Anonymous Chef #1 has obtained the title, "Rumor Queen"…

"Hmph. Why do those losers care about my past. Ah well." Seductive Chef sneered, walking away. Turning a corner, she went down a corridor draped with red curtains. "Time to go see what Shi-shi is up to…" she said in a singsong voice, pulling out her spork-whip. "I haven't seen him in a while. I wonder what's up with him…" Yuwaku ran her hand through her blue and black hair and sighed. Straightening her hat, she continued her tread down the hall to Shikoroi's quarter. Suddenly a loud yell disturbed the serene peace of the hallway, causing the poor girl to jump half a foot up. "Dammit, what is he pissed off about now?" Yuwaku growled, running toward the noise.

"WHAT KIND OF CRAZY BULLSHIT ARE YOU SPEWING!" Shikoroi yelled, staring at his sister in utter disbelief.

"Well, I don't know what to do with my hostage, so I was thinking of making her my friend!"

"YOUR FRIEND? SHE'S ONE OF THE WONDER CHEF FAMILY'S LACKEYS! YOU CAN'T BE HER FRIEND!"

"AND WHY NOT?"

"BECAUSE THEY'RE THE ENEMY!"

"WILL THE TWO OF YOU DIM-WHITS SHUT UP! I'M TRYING TO STUDY!" Hyper Chef looked at the doorway and smiled. "Hiya Cho! Whats up? Sorry!" The woman sweatdropped and said, "Stop calling me Cho. Can't you just call me Psychic Chef?"

"Why can't we call you Claudia?" Dark Chef smirked evilly. Psychic Chef gave a full throttle glare and said, "I DESPISE that name beyond all belief. Call me it again or you'll pay…"

"Damn, she got here before me. What did I miss?" Seductive Chef asked, walking into the room. Hyper Chef smiled and waved as Dark Chef backed away slowly, trying to slip out of the room. Noticing, Yuwaku walked over to him and smiled evilly.

"And just where do you think YOU'RE going?"

"Um…. nowhere?"

"Good boy."

Psychic Chef sighed and said in a slightly amused tone, "There she goes again. She seems to be the only person Master Yami's afraid of." Hyper Chef blinked and asked, "Why?". The older woman smiled and said, "I don't think you could understand at your age."

"Well…ok…"

"Lets get out of here. I'm afraid they might break another door again or something outrageous like that."

Kaneiryo nodded and the two girls left the room. Shikoroi, who now had Yuwaku's whip wrapped around his neck stared at the empty doorway in horror.

"NO! COME BACK! KEI! CHO! HELLLLPPPPP!"

Yuwaku blinked, her squinty gold and silver eyes now had a little bit of a sparkle to them, like they were teary. She dropped her whip and said in a quiet voice, "Do you really hate me that much….." Shikoroi blinked and asked in a confused voice, "Kawaii…are you all right?" Kawaii looked up, her eyes tear-stricken. Shikoroi sighed and said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I don't hate you, you just…surprise me when you're your normal self…" Kawaii blinked and thought to herself, _/Does he know….Well, I mean how could he not../ _She smiled and said, "I understand. I'm sorry if I startle you." Shikoroi looked at her and blushed. _/She's actually really cute like this…but its when she's like her normal self that shes…./ _He swiped away her tears and said, "There's no need to cry. Now, can I ask why you're here?" Kawaii smirked and said, "Well, I wanted to see you Shi-Shi babe." He blinked and muttered,

"Oh shit…"

Yuwaku picked up her whip, wrapped it around his neck and threw him to the ground. Digging the heel of her boot into his back, she asked, "What did you just mutter?" "Um…um….It's..um great to see you….?"

"That's what I thought. Now, answer me another question. Why have you been neglecting us? Especially me!"

The Dark Chef squirmed and said, "Because I've been planning. I just sent out Regal Bryant to capture Odoroku."

"Hm, so that blue haired babe's name's Regal? And that was the Wonder Chef he was carrying? He was pretty cute too-"

"WHAT? REGAL SUCCEEDED! Kawaii! Please let me UP!"

Seductive Chef dug her heel into his back even harder and said, "My name's Yuwaku! Get it right, Shi-Shi!" Shikoroi blinked and thought, _/I knew it/_

"I'm sorry Yuwaku. Can you please let me up? I'll let you throw me around all you want if you let me up now." Yuwaku smiled and said, "That's what I like to hear. Ok, it's a deal."

She unrestrained him and said, "You don't need to go far. He's been waiting here for the past few minutes." Shikoroi blinked and noticed the tall blue haired man in the doorway, a confused look on his face.

"Mr. Bryant, my lovely colleague just informed me that you did INDEED capture the Wonder Chef. Is this correct?"

Regal nodded. The chef smiled and said, "Terrific job. Please, take me to him."

"Yes sir. We also have his partner restrained. She's in a cell ways away from him so they may not communicate." Regal stated, walking toward the cell where the Wonder Chef was being held.

"Hey….miss…are you awake..? I didn't give you too much medicine did I?" Hyper Chef asked, looming over the unconscious female chef. Kei pouted and leaned against the wall.

"This is so boring! Cho told me to watch her, but I didn't think she meant it literally!" Just when she was about to complain some more, she heard a moan. "AH! Are you awake now!" The girl's eyes fluttered open, and she sat up quickly.

"Where am I? Who are you? Where's Hikaru!"

"Whoa, one at a time. You are at the main headquarters of the Dark Chef Alliance, in a jail cell. My name is Kaneiryo Gaki, but you can call me Kei. I'm also known as Hyper Chef! And if you mean Hikaru as in the Wonder Chef, he's in some other cell somewhere. MY TURN! Whats your name?"

The girl blinked, surprised by the girl's kindness.

"Are you trying to trick me? You're part of this alliance! Why should I give you my name?"

"Because I gave you mine, and I just can't call you 'you' forever. Plus, I may be part of this alliance thingy, but I only am cause my big bro runs it."

"Oh. I see. I'm called Mystery Chef, but my name is Crème Misuteri. So you said you're older brother is in charge…hmmm…-"

"Hey, aren't you bored! Want me to get my laptop and we can play a game on it?" Crème blinked and said, "I would love to, but I'm sorta tied up…" Kei untied her and left the room.

"I can tell she's not a serious member. A little strange, yes, but harmless. I could probably use her computer to send an email for help.." About 10 minutes later, Kaneiryo came back with her laptop.

"So whatcha wanna play?"

"Um, can I just see it for a few minutes?"

"Sure, go ahead!" Kei replied, handing the computer to Crème. She quickly opened up a new letter and typed a very quick email to the number one person who she KNEW could get into anywhere…

'_super chef,_

_urgent help! Me and Hikaru got captured by the dark chef alliance!. You're the only person I know capable of breaking into places. Please help us! Bring back ups to. We need all the help we can get! Crème Misuteri' _

Clicking the send button, she handed the computer back to Kei, thanking her. Being the gullible child she is, she didn't notice a thing. Crème smiled, then thought to herself, _/I hope he's ok…please Zephyr, get the damn letter…/_

"Hmmm…damn! Why is it so hard to find porn online nowadays!"

A disgruntled red head threw down his mouse and pouted.

"Gahh, life is so dull! Nothing interesting ever happens…."

'_YOU'VE GOT FRIKIN MAIL!'_

"Hmm? An email………(readread)………….WHAT! CRÈME AND HIKARU WERE KIDNAPPED! Or should I say, CHEFNAPPED? Ok, this is totally NOT the time for lame jokes! I need some help!"

The frantic chef jumped up and ran over to his closet. Pulling on a long sleeve rainbow shirt and a pleated black skirt, he ran out of his room to find some help. "MARINA! MARINA! WHERE ARE YOU!" He yelled, running down a hall with many doors along the way. He ran into a room with a blue fish painted on it and yelled, "Marina! There's big trouble!"

The blue haired girl looked up from a table and smiled,

"Hey Zephyr! Want some yum-yums? I MADE SNACKKKKSSSS!" she smiled, holding up a tray full of sushi.

"Now's not the time! Well…maybe one.." Zephyr said, grabbing a piece and throwing it in his mouth. "OK! We need help! Crème and Hikaru got kidnapped!"

Marina gasped and dropped her tray.

"What! HOW? WHO?"

"I dunno why! But I say we go ask Damien for some help!"

Marina blushed and nodded. "Yeah….he's the greatest…OK! Lets go!" She grabbed her dual chopsticks and ran out of the room.

"Lets try to find Sensei!"

"Yeah. Lets go, Super Chef!"

"I'm following you Sushi Chef!"

"How would I know where he is!"

"Cuz he's your lover!"

Marina blushed and yelled, "He is NOT my lover! He's friking 10 years older than me!"

"So? Why should that matter?"

"Shut up Zephyr…!"

"Teehee."

The two ran to the end of the hall and through a door labeled, 'Master Chef'. Skidding to a stop, they slowly walked in, looking for a light switch. Suddenly, without warning the lights flashed on, causing the two chefs to scream. Looking around, Marina pointed out, "Hey, this is the first time I've been in here…Its really nice…."

"But I thought you would've been in here PLENTY of times!"

"STFU ZEPHYR!"

"Teehee."

"AGG!"

"**WHO DARES ENTER MY LAIR!" **

Marina screamed and fell to her hand and knees and began to chant, "I'm sorry! I'm sooo sorry! We should've knocked!"

"**YOU WILL NOW FACE.._DIRE_ CONSQUENCES!" **

Marina began to cry and Zephyr was on the ground next to her, praying.

"MUWAHAHA You guys fell for it! Man you're stupid!" came a young sounding voice. The two chefs looked up to see one of their fellow chefs, Idiot Chef, holding a megaphone. Marina fist shook and Zephyr just stared in shock.

"Haha. So what, you guys looking for Damien? He left a little while ago! He told me to stay in here so I don't cause trouble."

"Ritalin, I'm gonna slaughter you!" Marina said, lunging at the young boy. Zephyr reached out just in time and scooped the boy into his arms.

"Hey, you want to help us? We need to go save Hikaru and Crème from big scary evil guys, and we need your help more than ANYONE in the world!" Ritalin's eyes grew large and he said, "Of course I'll help! I'll do anything!" Marina twitched, now introducing herself to the floor.

(10 minutes later….)

"THAT'S IT! I QUIT! YOU SAID YOU NEEDED MY HELP SAVING THEM! NOT BEING YOUR PACK-MULE!" yelled the young boy, a large brown bag almost the size of him on his back.

"You ARE helping us though. Plus, you agreed!"

"You suck Zephyr!"

"Now, now, is that how you speak to your elders? At least we're letting you bring your boomerang! Plus, I'll make sure I'll give you lots of candy when we get back!"

Ritalin's eyes lit up again and agreed to help in whatever way possible. There was candy involved! How could he not!

"Ahaha. Great work, Regal. You may leave now." Shikoroi said, dismissing Regal. He nodded and walked away. Listening for the door to click, the Dark Chef approached the Wonder Chef, who was shackled up to a bolted steel chair.

"Heh…Odoroku. Finally I have you. Now lets try to make this as easy as possible…"

He grabbed his chin and asked, "Tell me…what is your family's Ultimate Recipe…" Hikaru looked him straight in the eye and said,

"Go to hell. I've said it once, and I'll say it again. This recipe is not for you. It's for my successor."

Shikoroi growled and slapped him across the face.

"Heh. I knew you wouldn't give it up THAT easily. But maybe you will if I do something to your little girlfriend…"

Hikaru's eyes shot open and he stared at Shikoroi in disbelief.

"You wouldn't dare lay one of your dirty fingers on her…"

"Oh, but I would. If her life was put on the line, I have this terrific suspicion that you would give me your family's prized possession in a heartbeat."

Hikaru growled, and muttered, "You bastard..."

"Hmm. Well, I'll give you my word that I won't do anything just yet. I need all my little pawns in play. Until next time, Odoroku."

Shikoroi smirked again and walked out of the cell. Little did he know, a figure stood behind a wall, and listened to the entire conversation.

"I…can't believe him…How could he think to do something THAT terrible….Even though it pains me, I've got to stop him…"

The figure ran off, dropping a black whip with a magenta spork at the end.

(dundundun the end o chap.)

WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOO finished it finally! Damn it feels good to finish a chapter! Layla is defiantly happy now. Layla likes 3rd person. Also, I did put laptops and comps in the story, even though there's no awesome technology in TOS. So yeah that's really the only weird thing in here. Anyway, I introduced a lot more chef's than I planned. But it made my life sooo much easier. Anywho, I introduced approx. 5 chefs, plus my 2 gossipers. The two of them are gonna be like those shadow girls in the Utena movie, who just keep stuff going and are totally random.

Ok, the 5 I introduce were Seductive Chef, Psychic Chef, Super Chef, Sushi Chef, and Idiot Chef.

Seductive Chef is my friend Dark Magician Fairy's chef. Seductive Chef does indeed have a split personality. Her sweet cute side that Dark Chef cares a lot about is Kawaii, and her sexy, dominatrix side that Dark Chef is utterly afraid of is Yuwaku, who Kawaii created through all the pain in her life. I'll go into it MUCH more in a later chapter. Oh, my wording in the chapter was little strange, but Seductive Chef "dominant" (?) side is Kawaii, but it mostly was Yuwaku in this chapter because her personality fitted better.

Psychic Chef is a random chef that me and DMF came up with. I only put her in the chapter for the purpose to stop DC and HC argument. But she'll have a much bigger part later on.

Super Chef…(laughs). He Is a guy, yes. Funny thing is he's not gay either. He has a girlfriend who I was supposed to introduce this chapter, but am going to have to next chapter. You will see why he dresses up as a girl next chapter.

Sushi Chef is a happy go lucky cute fishergirl. She wanted her first sentances to be "Lets have yum-yums! I made snackkks!" after the Dane Cook comedy routine on Comedy Central. She has a killer crush on Master Chef (his name is Damien Sensei. I guess I SORTA introduced him. But sorry, he won't actually have a part until chapter 4. sorry!) Marina is usually uncomfortable talking about her crush, since she's been blackmailed about it before. Only her close friends know.

Last but certainly not least is Idiot Chef, who is SerpentKnightWingweaver's chef. I wasn't gonna introduce him until chapter 3 or 4, but I just thought of the whole megaphone thing and thought it was hilarious. I also kept thinking of him in the high backed black chair, then spinning it around James Bond style, while laughing manically. But I thought it would be fun to put him in early as a pack mule. But he will show off some pretty cool skills eventually.

Phew. My hands are killing me. Time for me to retire now and become a duck

3 Layla

aka Wonder Chef's Cupcake


End file.
